Impressions
by Autumn Win-Dow
Summary: You had turned Mikan Sakura from Little Miss Sunshine to the most defiant woman you had ever met in your seventeen years. Well, besides your mother.


Dedicated to _buttercupbella_, who is in NEED of inspiration, and my readers of A Puppeteer's Heart Strings.

* * *

**_Impression_**

**By Autumn Win-Dow**

* * *

When you had first seen her, you never expected her to be so defiant. In fact, she_ wasn't_.

You had considered her as a normal teenage girl with an amplified sense of optimism. Otherwise, there was nothing about her that you were attracted to – you held a sincere confidence that you could read people quite easily, and your impression of her was something you were certain of.

You eventually concluded that all of her traits led to one thing – _annoyance_. Not in terms of Mikan Sakura, but _yourself_.

You would see her around school, rejoicing at the arrival of her friends at a school picnic table as if she was celebrating the return of soldiers from the Russo-Japanese War. You would scoff every time she was in your sight – crying and hugging a friend who would hesitate, stating that it hadn't been long since they had seen each other. A while later you realized that the reason for her tears was that she was being threatened by her monotonous inventor friend, but that still didn't change your impression of her.

However, if you were absolutely sure about one thing, it was that _you were not attracted_ to this whiny, carefree girl.

No way.

No _fucking_ way.

You would always tell yourself during the time that you vaguely knew her that you would rather let your father draw you, over having an interest in Mikan Sakura. And you hated it when your father drew you with over-sparkly eyes and cross-hatching. Cringe worthy cross-hatching at that.

However, your view of Mikan Sakura completely changed itself because of a seemingly minor incident - the spilling of water. You found it rather amusing how water was the reason why your relationship with her was so rocky. You could admit that it was mainly your fault why it occurred. However, you didn't regret it.

When Mikan - with a bottle of water in one hand - bumped into you, the water had defied all odds in regards to the shape of the bottle and had spilled over your shirt. As she apologised excessively, you remained ignorant of her genuinely guilty expression and sneered at her just as excessively.

It was only a matter of time until she snapped.

In front of you, she was no longer the optimist in which she was to others. You had turned Mikan Sakura from Little Miss Sunshine to the most defiant woman you had ever met in your life.

_Well, except for your mother._

A part of you sincerely hoped that Kaoru would never find out about what you had just confirmed about her. You were sure that your sadistic side wasn't originally from your father's side of the family.

You had turned Mikan into the female version of yourself. And for strange, twisted reason, you eventually - in a contradiction of yourself - grew an interest in her.

Only once had you admitted that there was something different about this girl – and by different you meant something positive, once again contradictive of your impression – and after that moment, you had made genuine attempts to catch her attention. Even though your tactics had almost always involved harsh pranks and derogatory word exchanges with the now extremely argumentative female.

For the first time in your seventeen years, your first impression of someone had changed rather significantly. And a part of you was glad that it did. Mikan Sakura was an interesting girl, but even though you had come to enjoy the times he spent with her – although she most likely didn't have the same attitude – you were strict on yourself about not falling in love with her.

But of course, you had no idea what was in store for you in the future. Devilish curses, water fused with catnip, weird tattoos, and an improving relationship with Mikan. It was obvious that you didn't believe it in this point in time.

You weren't a fucking psychic, after all.

_You didn't know that you were going to fall in love with her._

Because if you did know, you would have been expelled from school for excessive torture.

* * *

_**A/N: Drabbling. This could be considered as a prequel to my current multi-chapter fic, A Puppeteer's Heart Strings. If you've read it, you'd understand the story a bit more. :) And I'm so sorry, to those who read APHS, for not updating recently. I'm working hard to get a new chapter to you as soon as possible. :D**_

_**I would probably consider this as my first satire piece. Full of bitterness, but not yet angst. ;)**_

_**Reviews, anyone? :D**_


End file.
